Rebel Rebel
by tomboygurl
Summary: A human goes to Hogwarts? After escaping the orphanige Raynebow was put in when her parents mysteriously vanished she winds up at Hogwarts in the boys dorm! Like, omg, what will she do, who are her realy parents and has she fallen in love?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, omg, this is my first story so please be nice. I hope you enjoy it!!!!11 By the way, thanks Caroline for helping me write this!!!1 *mwah*

Now was my chance. She was finally asleep. I got a few clothes into a plastic bag I found and quickly stool out of the orphange. I got out of the gate and I was free. Finally! I was free. Away from the horrible beatings I toke though I was not at fault. Away from the yelling. And finally away from that ugly god forsaken woman. I ran for hours and hours. there were no more buildings. only grass. I saw an object in the distance at least i thought i did. I ran faster. I was right! it was an old barn. It seemed abandoned and there was nothing anywhere else. I fell asleep where i stood.

The next day I woke up to the sunlight streaming in from the windows. I had fallen into a stack of hay and slept there.

By the way, I forgot to tell you. My name is Raynebow Orgota Kallikrates Pnesimos Latonya Sunshyne. I am 16 and I have short pixie red (actually red, not orange) hair and deep green eyes. I have freckles only across my nose and cheeks. I have very long, dark eyelashes and redish lips. I didn't have any pimples or black heads on my ivory skin so I don't need make up. Today I was wearing a black and red plad miniskirt with black halter top and strapy shoes with stilleto heals that showed off my graceful delicate feet and ankles. I chose it to celebrate my freedom. normally I wear more boyish clothing. I look like the girl in this picture http://bastet-samadotdeviantartdotcom/art/Tomboy-65084058. I was also wearing my necklace that I always had on because my dead mother gave it to me. It was silver with a guinzanian linguaniat in it. The stone of purity. It is the only one in existence and is white with pink swirls.

I went outside of the barn and saw train tracks about a half a mile away. I decided to follow them because they probably led somewhere I could get food.

As i walked i thought about the orphanage and my friends. My best friend was Androgyne Cordelia Alzheimerz Kayass McEntire (AN: this si you Caroline!). I called her Andy for short. I was sad that i had to leave her but i couldn't take her with me.

Suddenly, i saw towers in the distance. As i walkeed closer i saw it was an island. I looked down at the lake surronding it and i realized that the train tracks ended hear. I decided it was best to go into the castle. I jumped in the lake and began to swim towards it. When i was about halfway through i felt something tickle my foot. I then realizes it was a tentevcal. I looked down into the water and saw a fark shape beginning to appear. Then it came out fo the water. It was a gaint octopus!!!!!!!111 i smiled at it and went closer to it. the tentacles stopped thrashing around and he looked at me. I waded closer and huggecd huim. HJe smiled. Then while i was hugging him he began to swim closer to shore. I realizeed he was helping me get tp o the castel. when I got there, I thanksed him and left walked up the stone ptathway to the gaitn front dooirs. i decided tonot disturbe the owners and just opened it. It wasn't even locked!!1 I was still dripping wet from heatd to toe on the carpet and i felt bad. I started to go up the stpe s upntil I realized that the paintings were moving. I stared shcocked and the painted people began to yell at me that i was rude. "shut the fuck up!!" I yelled. and continued. I reached a landing with a portrait of a fat lady on it. She looked at me pointingly and said "password?". I wasn't sure what it was but i spouted off the first latin words that came into my mind because i knew that most passwords were in latin. "Gladius Longus" I said. The woman looked at me and then the picture swung open. I climbed inside a red and gold room with couches and fire place. It looked so comfy. As i started to climb inside I tripped and landed on my face. I do this alot. I quickly got up and my cheeks were already getting slightly pink under my few freckles. I continued to walk across the room until I saw too stairways. One on the left and one on the right. I choos the one on the right and climbed up. There were a few doors on the way up but i settled on the top msot room. I went inside and saw a bunch of single beds and baggage. I was about to leave when I hear footsteps. I quickly ran under one of the beds and hid.

AN: Kwestions? comments? contorts? Call 1-800-331-4536 or email us at


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Guyz plz reviow!!**

I quick hid under the bed. Sudden, about six stupid boys came into the room. "Why is the floor wet?" I realized that that was the spot where i had been.

"Maybe the house elvis spilled something." another responderd.

_elves?_ I thought?

"But there's a trail" the first one rotted.

No one answered and as i watched their fete I realzied they were coming towards me by following the water. ONe lifted up the sheet. HOLY SHIT! it was one of the hottest guys i'd ever seen!! He had cute dark brown eyes and short hair. He was wearing slightly baggy jeans with a pink floyd dark side of the moon t-shit and you could see that he had some nice mussels. He fell backwards and exclaimed in surprise. The other guys looked under the bed as well.

"what the hell are you doing under there?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111" One of the boys, who had red hair and was really cute, asked.

"Why the fuck are you here?!!!1" I shouted as i began to get out.

he suddenly got a more serene look on his face. "this is our room." he said more clamly.

They looked me over.

"You're kinda...wet," the red-haired boy said.

"duh." i looked down and blushed because my clothes were slipping a bit.

"Do you go to this school?" a brown-haired one with and cute irish accent asked.

"This is a school?"

"yeah. it's a school for magic."

MAGIC?!!?!?!1"

"maybe, we weren't supposed to tell her that." One murmered.

"you think?" on said statically. "what's you're name?"

"hey, retards, i'm really cold. Can i have a towel or clothes" I aked shivreling

"oh. of course!" the cute one said. He went to his suitcase and got me a blue collared shirt. "i'm sorry i think that if i give you any of my pants, they'd fall off." he looked at the other guys. There were murmers of "well she wouldn't fit in mine".

It's times like this when i was sad that all the fat that went to my boobs wasn't in my hips.

I toke the shirt and found a towel in the bathroom to dry off with. I took off my wet clothes and put on the nice warm new ones. All my stuff had gotten wet during the swim over here.

I came out of the bathroom sexily and saw everyone staring imperceptibly. I looked back at them anomalous. "what?"

theyt all quickly looked away.

"oh by the way. Hi. My name is Rayneboough Orgata Kalikrates Pnesimo Latonya Sunshyne."

"Uh...I'm Ron Weasly." the red-haired one, who was wearing a guns n roses shirt and baggy light jeans, said

The one with the irish accent said "I'm Shamus." he was wearing a plad shirt and dark baggy jeans

a nervous looking hot brown-haired boy said "I'm nveil" he was wearing a plane balck shirt and jeans

"I'm Hairy Rotter." a boy with messy black-hair said.

The hot one said, "I'm Oliver Twist"

"Why are you in the boys dormitory?" hairy asked.

"I just thought i could find some food hear."

"I'll get oyu food!" seames said.

"no i will," Ron yelled.

"i want to!!1" harry said.

"shut up" nefil creamed. "let's just all go!" he siad flustered because they were fighting.

Everyone except Oliver left.

"so do you want to go to a queen concert?" he asked me

"i like them and all but they were so much better before freddy mars died."

"oh he didn't die. he just found out that he was a wizard and pretended to die because he wanted to live with his own kind. there's a concert tonight. wanna come?"

"yeah!" i smiled sweetly at him and he blushed a little.

The other boys came back iwth food and i vittled it down. they told me i could stary with them and i could sleep anywhere.

"can i sleep with you?" i asked olly cromwell

he blushed.

"Oh i just meant to actually sleep i won't try anything i promise." i said sluttered.

"alright"

so i went to sleep in his sexa arms.


End file.
